Txe'lan
by Fire Catt
Summary: (Heart) Pandora becomes the playground for the wealthy and adventurous. Unusual love between a Human and a Na'vi during the tense time of beginning to make peace. Rated M for chapters 6, 8, & 9. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

After the Dome over the base popped with the end of the war and the start of a new path toward co-existing began as the atmospheres mixed into a miraculous breathable air for both humans and Na'vi. Many people treated it like a sigh that peace had to be made with the native aliens, and others took no notice of it. But months later more people arrived to survey the wonder land and the natives, of course only the wealthy arrived first as armories were changed into hotels and bonds were made to protect the innocence of the planet and its people.

Five years later many things involving peace and the Na'vi were viewed as people with lives, even though many humans treated them as the new minority and lesser. The peaceful Na'vi accepted it and moved farther from the base where their sightings were less common, young Na'vi often made the travel to watch the humans. They were rarely spotted so any research on them stopped until a big spender offered to fund the renewal of the Avatar program, he used his own merchant ship that came out wealthy under RDA's corruption by moving weapons along with passengers to Pandora.

Mr. Red was a very secretive man; his appearance on the other hand was quite noticeable. He was average height for a human male at 5 feet 10 inches, he was young for his wealth, but the boom to Pandora had made him rich as a shipping merchant. He relaxed into his fortune and now his daughter and oldest son were in charge and often at his side; being a seasoned man made him protective over his children future and commanded them into their own adulthood. He feared his daughter was too wild with youth to handle all the details that were required, he was at her age. He had a younger partner that handled the numbers so he had his genius son partner with her, she felt in charge with a relaxing father and her younger brother doing her math.

The family was beautiful among the well-fed and youthful with the children being close to the youngest humans on the planet. Mr. Red was well known majorly by his red hair and often wearing red suits, he was tan and scarred with gleaming blue eyes. His daughter, Melanie, appeared much like him with long wild red hair, but she was paler with freckles and light brown eyes. The young man, Angel, was taller than his father at 6 feet 2 inches with soft brown hair and matching pale skin and blue eyes. They held themselves elegantly and kept to the back and seeming almost ghost like to guards and other guests.

Mr. Red took interest in the continuing scientific studies of the flora and fauna, he spent almost every day testing plants and small animals and listening to the lectures of the Avatar project which had been stopped, but now renewed to learn the culture for books.

Angel rubbed elbows with the military, as a boy genius he began marketing weapon shipping for his father's company. He enjoyed the heated debates of being pro-peace and equality of the natives as the hardened men were bitter or tired of the conflict. He often outraged the men which made many of the blood thirsty survivor's give-up hope in the face of young acceptance.

Melanie spoke lowly of the aging business and military men, she also didn't fit in with the young radical children of the men. They treated Na'Vi as some valuable animal that demanded protection or else humans would destroy them like earth animals. She did, however, enjoy the beautiful forest and treated it as a playground traveling up to a mile away from the base. She was brave and realized being chased by much larger fauna was a possible outcome, she depended on her petite size to wedge herself into safe spots. She had thought it was clever as it had worked two times in the last couple weeks of her exploring, but a herd of Sturmbeest had stampede and a mother with two young had broken away and spotted her. She had slowed and quickly saw the young woman behind a fan leaf bush and charged, Melanie slipped into a tree's roots. The mother slammed into the tree and rocked it back and Melanie curled and gasped, she turned around as the beast rubbed its head against the trunk before ramming again. Melanie tried to claw her way out the other side, but the tree began to quickly lean back farther.

She slammed her back into the soil as she heard a wild shriek and stomping, she felt the tree shake again and the Sturmbeest groan. Few minutes passed and she heard muffed talking past the beast's dead body, more time passed before it was dragged away and light peered into the larger entrance. She began to climb out but ducked back down as she saw the body of the mother being dragged away by two Na'Vi on top of their Direhorses. Another one followed as he dragged one of the younger ones, she felt enough at ease to be able to climb out. She dusted herself off looked up at the sky before hearing a hoof stomp and a whinny, she whirled around to see a Na'Vi male a top his own Direhorse and the other offspring tied to it. She was shaken and she backed away without removing her eyes from the Na'Vi, the shock of his size was terrifying to her.

The Na'Vi male's ears tucked down and he hunched his shoulders forward, Melanie knew that was passive behavior among humans, but never took note of how different the alien's behaved. He slowly swung a leg over and slide of the horse, he laid down his bow and crouched low. Melanie whined with panic as he approached her while growing closer to the ground and extending his massive hand. Melanie continued to shake as she also extended her hand and their fingers brushed against each other. Melanie released her breath as she stared at the massive hand with its pinker palm and sharp nails; her own long nails caught the tip of his and made a click sound which caused them both to retract their hands swiftly. They looked into each others eyes to only see amazement and wonder, "Hello" Melanie mumbled which caused the male to smile, "Kaltxi" he spoke back and she frowned. "I don't know what that means." She said plainly and now the male frowned, she patted her chest "Melanie" she said softly. "Tutee" He said back as he pointed a finger and poked her chest, she blushed and nodded, "I know that, tutee Melanie." She said and he pulled his hand back as he sat up more in his crouch as he placed his hand on his knee. "Melanie" he laughed and she smiled, before taking a few steps forward. She poked him in his chest "Tutean Ateyo" he answered as he offer his hand again, his tail flicked and she laughed before placing her hand in his. Her small hand barely compared to the size of his palm, she rubbed his palm and he gained an awkward express on his face as she indulged in the contact. She was amazed his hands were as soft as hers and she was no laborer, she looked back up at his face and he smiled again and she knew he was also younger. She was bold and decided to flip over his hand to feel the similar bone structure and to count one less finger on his hand.

Ateyo watched her in wonderment as she rubbed his hand gently, using his free hand he gently petted her long hair that she wore down, "Sevin" he cooed and she looked up at him with a blank face and he knew she didn't understand. The calming air led her in between his knees to admire what cloth he adorned and over closeness to such a massive being and for Ateyo it was seeing such a small creature. "Can you understand English?" Melanie asked and he nodded, "Hi'i" he answered and she sighed, "I don't understand Na'vi." She said sadly and Ateyo placed a finger under her chin, "Hi'i" he said again. She looked confused and he slowly stood up to show off his full height of 9 feet and half, "Apxa" he said as he pointed to himself, "Hi'i" he continued as he pointed at Melanie before sitting on the ground and crossing his legs. "You're calling me short." She huffed and he frowned again, she felt a pang of guilt, "Well I am small, I guess it's not a bad thing." She said softly as she patted his knee and he looked at her with restored relief. The forest echoed quickly with a loud call and Ateyo looked into the trees and Melanie became frightened again before Ateyo gently brushed her arm and called back with a howl. "Kelku?" he questioned and she cocked her head, "Was that your group?" she asked and he shook his head. "Kelku?" he asked again and she just looked at him. He laughed after a minute and opened an arm and guided her told him, she stiffened and made unsure sounds before he swiped her to his body and he was on his feet. She was stunned by the contact as she was normally very distant and had never been picked up or carried by anyone other than her father. Now, she was being carried by a strange alien, she wanted to faint because it all felt too much. On Earth she knew she could handle most men if she was ever kidnapped; she felt like a doll in her current condition.

Ateyo cradled her gently and could only wear a worried expression; he could tell she was in duress by her paling. He mounted his Direhorse slowly and placed her in front of him allowing her to hold the lead ropes, he placed his hand over her chest and the beast started to move slowly. It picked up speed and Melanie was forced against his body and she shook as Ateyo looked down at her. The horse suddenly slowed and stopped and Melanie felt surprisingly fine; it was like a normal horse on Earth, but heroic sized. Ateyo could sense her mixed emotions and shock so his dismounted and placed her back on the ground; he crouched to be closer to her height before offering his hand again. She lightly placed her shaking hand on his fingers and looking at him with more posture, "Oel ngati kameie" He said lightly and he smiled again, she blinked before smiling also. She placed both her hands on his palm before he slowly stood up and mounted his stead again, she waved as he rode away and she crumpled as she heard the daily noises of the base come back into her world.

* * *

Kaltxi = Hello

Tutee = Female

Tutean = Male

Sevin = Pretty

Hi'i = Small

Apxa = Large

Kelku = Home

Oel ngati kameie = I see you (Kame = Comprehend, expressing positive feeling)


	2. Chapter 2

Ateyo rode back to his plains clan home, to find his two oldest brothers butchering the mother Sturmbeest. He dragged his cargo near and untied it before leaving to help build the cooking fire with his closest age brother. "What took so long?" he snapped in their native tongue and Ateyo frowned, "My horse got stuck in mud." He answered back before his brother pushed him. Some others saw this and looked as Ateyo's brother sneered, "You could've been attacked by wolves." He whispered harshly, "You need to learn to be safe, young brother." He sounded concern and Ateyo nodded, "Sorry, brother." He said softly and his brother patted his shoulder.

Ateyo looked around after the fire gained enough oxygen to grow and his older brothers began cooking the meat and giving it to others. He saw his mother exit their lodge alongside his father, they departed quickly after exchanging looks to communicate before continuing on with their duties. His father kept the young and their watchful fathers entertained as Ateyo's mother approached him. "Tsyal expressed concern to me about you." She said lovingly as she stroked his face, "You maybe a man now, Ateyo, but a smart man never wonders the forest alone." Ateyo smiled confidently, "I have to ask you about something." He said and she looked intrigued, "Have you ever seen a human?" he asked and she frowned, "Not since the war, the humans were ruthless, but the Avatars were noble." She said wisely and Ateyo looked to the ground, "Have you seen a female human?" he questioned with hope and she withdrew to remember, "No, only female Avatars." She said, "Male and females in our society are equals, Na'vi and Humans are similar." She continued and it frightened Ateyo a bit. They turned to hear a laugh from his oldest brother, Tsyal, "Na'vi and humans are not similar, they are polluted." He said loudly and their mother pointed to him and he looked chastised as he scooped up his off spring and continued off with his mate.

Ateyo sighed as he looked back to his mother who had glittering eyes, "Have you thought of a mate? Maybe that will keep you safe." She teased and Ateyo shook his head which made her sigh, "Well, my young one, eat so you look healthy enough to mate with." She said as she walked away to fetch some meat. Ateyo didn't want to eat, he felt sick because his stomach was cold and so he gave his share to his nephew while his mother wasn't looking. However, his father had noticed the deed; he wasn't mad, but worried that skipping a meal would make his son weak.

Later into the night as the clans began to bed into their lodges for the night Ateyo slept closest to his parents as Tsyal and his mate circled their young boy and girl as they slept. Atan'eko had his expecting mate asleep on top of him and Tingal slept on Ateyo's left as his parents were cuddled to the right of him. He felt like he couldn't breathe so he sat up and paused as his mother began to wiggle around and continued as she rested back, he didn't know that Tingal had opened an eye and watch Ateyo leave.

Ateyo knew it was risky to leave his clan during the time they slept together and to exit the plains as others were still up and guarding the lodges and the sleeping. He strolled into shallow forest and climbed a tree to find a canopy worthy enough to safely sleep on; he curled up before hearing a familiar whinny. He looked down toward the ground to see his Direhorse and he smiled, "I am fine." He told it and it stomped in reply before walking back toward the plains and Ateyo curled up again.

* * *

The next morning Melanie jumped awake as she heard gun shots, she opened her eyes to see the room TV on and her brother sitting on the ground with a bowl in his hands. "Turn it down, Angel." She groaned as she laid back down, "It's almost 11, Melanie." He shot back with an ego. She growled rubbed her face into her pillow, "So yesterday, you went back out into the forest?" he questioned suddenly has he got up and sat on the bed. Melanie turned and looked at him with a glare, "I was in the watch tower and saw you coming out of the forest. Melanie, you need to take a gun with you." He said sternly as he continued eating his cereal, "I've been going out there every other day for the last couple weeks. It's beautiful." She said and he looked at her, "Beautiful and dangerous, I agree with you that we can do whatever we want, but for me keep a gun on you." He said sternly and Melanie kicked him. He laughed as he got up, and placed the bowl on a cart before changing into a suit, "I saw a native yesterday." Melanie said and he turned to look at her as he adjusted his shirt, "A Na'vi? The guards haven't even seen one for a year now is what I heard." He said with skepticism and she rolled over to look at him as he pulled on pants, "It was crazy, Angel. He was massive and he had a Direhorse that was even bigger." She said with a smile and Angel looked shocked, "You're not kidding are you!" he awed as he got closer to her, "Did he see you? Did you communicate with him?" he asked quickly as he left his tie loose and dropped his jacket. Melanie sat up, "Yes, and I tried. I feel stupid now for not buying one of those translators now, but we got some meaning across." Angel's jaw dropped, "How did he act?" "Very civil, like a good old gentleman." She giggled and Angel looked amazed. He tightened his tie before heading toward the room door, "No, Angel!" Melanie called and he froze, "Don't tell Dad yet" he looked confused, "Why?" "Just, I'm going back out there today also. I just have a feeling-"she stopped and saw her brother about to react, "I'll take a gun with me." She said and Angel sighed, "Okay, big sister." He replied before walking out.

Around 5 p.m. Melanie had entered the glowing forest again with a rifle strapped to her back and renewed courage. She stomped through with a careless mind as she admired the beauty of the plants; she heard rushing water and found a waterfall. She couldn't help but wonder if the waterfall was truly huge or was she just so small, she noticed cone shaped leaves that captured water in them. She tipped one forward and stood on her toes to drink from it, but she heard a grunt and turned to see a small cluster of Tapirus drinking from the waterfall's base. Melanie watched them for a bit before turning back to drink some more water, she listened to the Tapirus grunting and the water splashing down, but with it came the confidence to have her guard down. She thought she had what it takes to be a great hunter, but due to her clumsiness she didn't notice a moderate sized Slinger crawl out from under the plants. It buzzed and she looked while choking on water and getting splashed in the face, she swung the gun around and shot it in the head before it reared back to sting her. She fell against the cliff before she heard stomping, she slide to the ground in a rush, she was fighter but this world unnerved her by the fact she was weak here.

Ateyo rode his horse to the echoing bang and burst through the dense foliage, to find a dead creature and a shivering Melanie. Ateyo slowly approached and soon Melanie stood up quicky, "Ateyo!" she called and he stiffened and looked to the opposite side of the pond. Melanie noticed this and growling as a pack Viper wolves chased around the Tapirus, but when she went to aim at them she was slung into Ateyo's lap atop of his Direhorse. She gasped and froze before aiming at one that gave chase to them as they rode away, she shot and wounded it before Ateyo grabbed her gun and threw it into the forest. She sat up and he grabbed her waist and she watched as they rode away into a deeper unknown. She felt betrayed as well as kidnapped after telling her younger brother not to inform their father of her encounter. She hadn't felt like contributing to the military to send Avatars to his people or having a hunt for him or any other possibilities, she realized she was getting unbearably hot before she fainted.

Once into a safety Ateyo slowed his beast as he felt Melanie go limp against him, he looked down horrified and believing he had hurt her in some way. He started to feel panicked before his horse shifted; he simply had to decide to take her to his lodge for help from his family. The ride had worried him for it took some minutes and Melanie didn't stir, once he reached the clearing he dismounted and ran toward his lodge as some watched his flight.

"Mother!" he called as he found her sitting on the ground making a rack. Ateyo fell to his knees and laid Melanie's small body on the ground, his mother was in shock, "Ateyo! Is that a human female?" she awed as she started to touch Melanie's body gently. "What happened?" "I found her because she fired a gun and we were chased by a wolf." He answered as he looked at her, "Young one, she is uninjured. She fainted." His mother soothed and he sighed. His father entered the lodge after feeling his mates shock, he quietly waited by, "You need to get her back to her people." He said after a minute and his mate nodded, "Be safe." She added. He gently picked Melanie up again before exiting and walking into the forest to find where he slept the previous night, he climbed up and laid her in his lap as he fiddled with branches.

After some time that lasted hours, but like minutes to Ateyo when Melanie stirred awake quickly. She cuddled into Ateyo's body and he watched her happily as he flicked his tail. She opened her eyes after a second and realized it wasn't her father, she rolled out of his lap and he tried to catch her and she froze, "Dear God" she pleaded yet Ateyo held her gently with worry. After a moment she noticed his expression and relaxed as he placed her back in his lap, he laid a small bow in her lap and she looked at it. "Ateyo" she said as she accepted it, "I'm not very good with a bow." She looked up at him and he smiled widely, which made her smile.

Ateyo offered her some steamed Teylu and mixed fruit that he had gotten from the communal dinner; she looked at it with a strange expression and watched Ateyo eat first. It was strange to him, he had always waited until all the females had eaten and finished their share, but he understood her reluctance to alien food. In his gut he was worried that maybe it would make her sick and regretted not taking her back before she woke up, but after a while Melanie ate a Teylu and had mostly fruit. She had made the mistake to focus on the smell of the food, much like a young child which made Ateyo smile with relief. When they finished their food the forest's glowing became the only light has the sun had sank away and gave into the exotic night, Melanie looked about in wonderment before remembering the dangers. She knew she had to trust Ateyo with her wellbeing because she doubted her survival methods after he had saved her. She found herself full and tired and she yawned as she continued to survey the scenery, they slipped into an intimate situation as they watched the Woodsprites flood around them and Ateyo's tail whacked the tree's branch to make a beat. Melanie relaxed into him as he hummed, but he grabbed her hand and lifted it out with her palm up before offering out his own and two Woodsprites whirled around them. Melanie's mouth opened as she was truly speechless by the beauty and dainty sprites as Ateyo started to softly sing, he didn't use any words in his personal song because he was also speechless by his fortune. Since he acquired the title of a true man among his people, he never felt like he was as much as one as like his brothers. He was the last to kill and last to return home on most days, he wasn't the tallest or the strongest because all of his older brothers bested him in some way. Na'vi can't hold bitterness, but he was disappointed in himself, but around Melanie he knew she looked at him as if he was the tallest and the strongest. She honestly needed him or she would have died, he felt like his blessing from Eywa was to protect her from his world. He knew how to please the balance of Eywa and felt like she belonged in it also; he knew he had to teach her and protect her.

Ateyo made sense of his thoughts and watched as the Woodsprites floated upward before he noticed Melanie was slumped against him as she slept. He gently moved her around so he was lying next to her with her head on his arm that pressed her close to him and his other arm served as extra protection for her back as he laid on his side waiting for sleep also. He closed his eyes and remembered when he napped with his father and how they were arranged in a similar fashion, he knew it supplied a great sense of protection.


	3. Chapter 3

Ateyo proved to be a much lighter sleeper than Melanie, only the light from the rising sun woke him and he lay unmoving until Melanie awoke. She contained her awkwardness as she found herself in his embrace and his large gold eyes watching her, she simply reassured herself that he was a gentleman. She associated it to the idea of the past natives of Eath, the Native American had proved to be enlightened people and maybe that was their down fall. She knew no human could stand hand to hand combat with a Na'vi and that's why they engineered monster suits that were used in the war and now often used to fight the alien predators that invaded the Base's safe zone.

They laid there for some time before Ateyo sat up and allowed Melanie some space before picking her up and climbing down the tree. He placed her on the ground and slowly started to walk in a direction, Melanie had no choice but to follow and he kept an eye on her as she trailed behind him. She huffed as she slightly jogged to keep up with Ateyo's massive stride, but before she could try to communicate her discomfort he led her to a shadowed lagoon. The water was clear with a turquoise tint, soft moss lined the bottom and Ateyo entered the water and sat down. He looked over his shoulder to signal to Melanie who instead bent down and scooped up water with her hands as she looked at it, she drank some before taking off her boots and continuing in while matching Ateyo's care free attitude. She waded at ankle depth before striping her button-up safari shirt with tank top and her shorts and tossing them on a bush, she paused again as she stared down into the reflective water while contemplating. Ateyo turned back around started to splash water on himself; he looked back when he heard Melanie moving about again to find her removing her sports bra and underwear. He found himself staring at her bare body as he took in the details of her human anatomy, he noted her hips were wider and her stomach undefined. Melanie covered herself with her arms as she felt Ateyo's gaze, she was embarrassed, but reassured herself that he was noticing her difference. Her small shoulders and her large breast were uncommon to Na'vi, she knew she had the luxury to carry more fat than the active creatures and after some time she compared herself to Venus. She knew she had a soft body like the Greek goddess, she had better features is what she told herself to allow Ateyo time to cope and turn back around. She smiled as she took the time to admire his tone back, before occupying herself with washing.

"Ateyo!" a male voice rang and Melanie whirled about to find another massive Na'vi male standing closer to her, he was taller and had more muscle mass than Ateyo which naturally scared her. She gasped that choked a scream and ran to Ateyo who had moved into a crouching position and become a shelter for her, "Atan'eko" Ateyo started and Melanie looked up at him with question, "You were supposed to take her back!" Atan'eko roared, "You disobeyed our parents! She will bring danger to our clan!" he spoke their native language, but his rage was easy for Melanie to translate. Atan'eko charged into the water and Ateyo stood up as he guided Melanie behind him, "You're scaring her" Ateyo defended and Atan'eko was in his face, "Good! She won't come around or bring more!" he spat before looking down at her and hissing, but Ateyo pushed him away.

Atan'eko showed his teeth to his younger brother, but a call came from the forest, "Atan'eko the baby is stuck!" called Tsyal's voice and Atan'eko's face changed from rage to sickness, he glanced at his brother before running back into the forest. Ateyo was stunned and turned and looked down at Melanie who had noticed the reaction, she had hurried and put on her underwear before Ateyo scooped her up and ran after his brother. Melanie wrapped her arms around his neck as he swiftly carried her to the plains and toward his family's lodge where others had gathered, he pushed his way through before they backed away in shock of the human he had with him. When they entered the lodge they saw a Na'vi woman with Atan'eko supporting her back as she sat with her legs spread and another Na'vi woman by them, the air was grim everyone's expressions were pained, "My hands are too large to reach the baby's shoulder to move it." The birthing mother said and Melanie recognized the Na'vi word for large; Ateyo placed Melanie on the ground as he approached his mother and placed his hands on her shoulders well having a face of mourning. Melanie squeezed past the 3 by standing males and saw the baby's head crowning, but not moving, she slid on to her knees in front of the mother and looked to her face to see her pleading. It seemed like she was in too much pain and pleading with Eywa for the life of her baby and her mate crying into her shoulder, Melanie paused as she remembered Ateyo's back. He had wide shoulders and such a small waist and the women were shaped the same, she has shaken by the mother's screams of agony. Melanie's eyes started to tear up, but she cupped her hands and slid them in to feel Na'vi's insides, she thought she could feel the pelvic bone of the mother and she felt were the baby's large shoulders were stuck before it. She simply tilted the baby to one side to free one shoulder and then slowly the other, the two other Na'vi females rejoiced and moved in as the baby came free and now fully into the world. Melanie found herself crying as she felt Ateyo grab at her and kiss her face and after the baby was handed to its parents the other members turned to her in awe and thanked her in their language. Ateyo wiped her face and she noticed he was crying also, and the family members touched her arms and gently butted heads with her as they murmured in their own tongue.

"You saved a baby." She heard the oldest woman say in English, Melanie burst from Ateyo's grasp, "You know English?" She cried and she nodded and smiled, "Some of us older Na'vi learned it" she answered and Melanie hugged her and she accepted it. Ateyo was dumbfounded as his father stepped forward, "You are a blessing" he said simply and Melanie turned and looked at him, "No, I just saw that on TV before." He gave her a confused face and she laughed, "Thank you, but I'm not. Im just hi'i" she said as she glanced at Ateyo who smiled along with his father.

Atan'eko had apologized to Ateyo and their mother translated it to Melanie, his mate offered to let Melanie hold the baby to realize they give birth to babies that were the same size as 8 month old human babies. She found out it was a boy and they hinted to naming him Melanie, but she laughed, "That's a girl's name." and the clan's mother laughed along, "They want him to be a blessing like you." She said Melanie patted Ateyo's thigh as he sat by, "Then name him Ateyo" she said and the mother smile and nodded as the family accepted the name. "You are the first human we've seen since the war. Ateyo had brought you here yesterday when you had fainted, we were not excited." The mother began and her mate laid a hand on her shoulder, "Males and females are equals here so we had thought humans were the same." Melanie cut her off, "We are very similar, Ateyo had taught me that. Just some humans are greedy, so greedy my family came here to get away from it." She looked down as her eyes started to tear up again, "I wish I could apologize for all that, but there is no way too." She said weakly and the young Na'vi who didn't understand her all looked concerned. The mother smile smiled, "You have in a way, young one. You have opened my family's eyes to see you." Melanie looked up at her and smiled.

Tsyal had left when everyone's attention had turned to Melanie, he felt bitter, but he had to acknowledge that today was saved due to her small hands. He still didn't trust her and felt his mother was giving in so willingly it was foul; his father even commended her which sickened him because he knew she had to go back to her people. He knew she would tell her people and they would come looking for them to disrupt them again, he fought in the war alongside Atan'eko. They both lost friends and watched children die by humans, now he watched his two younger brothers be taken with a human who could bring the same damage on them. He was distracted by his daughter pulling on his tail, "Can I play with Melanie?" she asked innocently and he shook his head which made her frown. She flicked her tail and ran off to her mother before he could get on to her about her attitude, he watched as they embraced and she asked her mother the same question and his mate agreed. He grunted as his daughter then went up to Melanie and be introduced and she started to braid the human's hair, he turned and entered the forest. "Tsyal still doesn't trust her." His mate voiced to the older woman who nodded, "Melanie, you must go back to your people." She said in English and the human nodded, "I know, my father and brother must be worried." She said softly, "I am grateful for meeting you all and mostly your son." she stood up and looked to Ateyo who looked saddened again. "Ateyo" his father called and Ateyo got up to follow him to another lodge.

Melanie watched them leave and she sat down and the mother looked at her, "Have you heard of a dream walker called Jake sully?" she asked and Melanie nodded, "Of course, my father is the new sponsor for the Avatar program. He heard about Doctor Augustine's death and wants my younger brother to fill her spot to move forward with an integration plan of Na'vi and humans." The mother looked at her and smiled, "You have more reasons to see Sully then I had thought."


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Red was a very secretive man, he dwelled in the labs and the scientists buzzed around him as he held an air of emergence. "Mr. Red, you've been in here for two days." Norm Spellman said as he approached the man's unguarded back, Mr. Red turned and looked at him, "How often did Grace sleep?" he asked before turning back to his work. Norm looked at his feet, "Every night, she slept as close to the school as she could." He answered as he reminisced and the other man sighed, "The school is ready to open again, I had it finished before I even got here." He started as he leaned back, "I need more Avatars to lead the Na'vi back." He rubbed his face and they looked over to see the door slide open to reveal Angel. "Son, where's your sister?" Mr. Red asked as he took some time for his son, "Melanie is a" Angel started slowly and Mr. Red's expression didn't change, "Out in the jungle with a Na'vi man." He said weakly as he watched his father. He sighed and leaned forward back into his work, "Mr. Red, aren't you worried about your daughter?" Norm began frantically, "Do you trust the Na'vi?" Mr. Red said calmly as Norm sighed, "Yes, but the other creatures?" and Angel stepped forward, "Dr. Spellman, she had taken a rifle with her." Angel answered and Mr. Red laughed, "She'll be fine, that girl has some good luck." He added and Norm still looked uneasy. "Norm, the sooner the Avatars are done the first field mission will be to find her." "But, originally the Avatars took months even years." Norm started, but Mr. Red raised a hand, "You've seen the tubes, they are almost done. I bet they are even useable now, but they might be weak. If I don't sleep that means they will be done faster, my son Angel will help also." He stood up to continue to the tank room, but Norm followed after. "I'll help you too, I know you're not some corrupt military man." He said with gleaming hope, but the older man stopped in his tracks, "Norm, don't give me credit. If anything happens to my daughter then this world will burn to the ground." He hissed and Norm grew cold. He had to understand even though he had no children, but he knew as well as Mr. Red's reaction that the Na'vi will most likely help her. "Mr. Red, I can inform Jake Sully. He is the leader of the Omaticaya clan." Norm offered and Mr. Red nodded, "Thank you." He muttered as he guided his son into the deeper lab.

"So that's the Ayram alusing?" Melanie asked as she pointed to the floating mountains and Ateyo nodded, "Yes" he said in English which made her smile, "Hallelujah Mountains" She said and he repeated, "Good job, my father is opening up the schools again. Maybe you can become a teacher." She said as they rode closer, she looked up at him and he looked confused. "Maybe not" she huffed, but she remembered some communication is better than none at all. She ducked as a shadow flew over them, Ateyo called out and the beast landed to show a female Na'vi a top it. They spoke in their native tongue and the only word Melanie knew was Jake Sully, but before she could question Ateyo he handed her off to the female. She started to look worried, "What about Ateyo?" she asked and female looked at her then to Ateyo, "It's okay" he said before they launched into the air from the rock. Melanie couldn't hold back her scream and the female laughed loudly as they approached the mountain tops, she called like a bird before they landed harshly. She grabbed Melanie by the back of her shirt and dropped her to the ground before the Banshee skipped off the edge and back into the air; she turned and watched the beast dip back into the sea of trees. She heard talking from behind her and she looked over to see a cluster of Na'vi looking at her, she lifted a hand and weakly waved, "Hello" she said and the Na'vi smiled back at her. Her bones shook as she heard the Banshee cry and looked to see it trying to land; she got to her feet and jogged toward the Na'vi which in turn backed away quickly. She felt guilty and waved both her hands in the air and crouched, she heard Ateyo call out in Na'vi and they began to approach her.

Ateyo was at her side quickly and he thanked the female before grabbing Melanie's hand and she relaxed enough to able to allow the strange Na'vi to look at her and mumble amongst them. Ateyo puffed out his chest and started to talk loudly, Melanie knew it was to explain her relative innocence and to calm the people. He said Jake Sully and the people smiled and pointed down a pathway, the female followed closely behind them as they went deep into a jungle protected by overhanging rocks that supported hammocks. Melanie allowed Ateyo to lead her as she busied herself with looking about in awe, it was effective for her to ignore the feeling of being a show pony, she knew it was tense times and extraordinary due to past events. She knew it was happening for the best and had a flitting thought of her father, she hoped he would be proud of her, because she was never a people-person. Angel had always handle the talking and everything else that didn't include getting his hands dirty, she felt like her father was building Angel up to take over the business. She felt sick, but it was overshadowed by the sight of the Tree of Souls, her and Ateyo both were awe-struck, but he gently guided her into a bow.

When she looked up she could see Jake Sully accompanied by his mate and young son, he smiled when he saw her, "You are the first human to step foot here." He greeted and Melanie looked at him with confusion, "Dr. Augustine." She said simply and Jake looked her up and down and she let go of Ateyo's hand. "Why are you here?" he asked and Melanie finally looked at him in the eye. "My Father, was employed by the RDA. He shipped weapons from Earth to Pandora, after the war he bought the Avatar Project and Research facilities." She paused as she took a breath and glanced about to see which Na'vi were able to understand. She felt all their glares and she felt like she going to be murdered, "He knew Dr. Grace Augustine, he believed in what she was doing. Na'vi are equals to humans, he funded her projects for schools and the Avatars, he had no control over it while being in space. He wants to make it right since the other companies and military corrupt went under in failure." She stopped and sighed, "There are a lot more people on Earth who feel Na'vi have rights and want to live peacefully. It just couldn't be heard until after the war." She glanced around again and noticed they were crouching. She looked up at Jake and Neytiri as she sat down, even she was stunned, she felt like crying and hugging him if he approved of the idea.

Jake looked to Neytiri for a moment before smiling, "I've heard from Norm, or Dr. Spellman." He said lightly, "I just didn't believe it. I see you." He said wisely and she laughed as she felt exhausted, but a woman spoke loudly in native, "Eywa feels you." Mo'at announced and Melanie looked at her with fear. Mo'at noted this and strolled over to Jake and whispered something to him and he looked like he questioned it, "Are you Grace Augustine's daughter?" he asked with strength and she froze, "I don't have a mother. It's always been my Father and I." He glared down at her, "I'm only 20 years old." She said weakly and he nodded. "So you ask of me?" he questioned again as he walked toward her and crouched close, and she whimpered "There are weapons still here, but they are only used to protect the base that will contain humans. None are allowed outside the safe zone." She thought about Ateyo again, guilty in forgetting he was ever there, in arms reach behind her. Jake breathed in her face and she gave a brave face, "I know he'd be more than willing to talk to you. He knows about you solely from Dr. Augustine." She said and he smiled, "We will speak with him. One week and we will meet at Hometree." He announced as he stood up and rejoined Neytiri under the Tree of Souls. Melanie felt the air shift and everyone was more attentive as Mo'at stepped forward, "Young one, come step under the sacred Vitraya Ramunong." Melanie stood up and felt almost too weak to move, she glanced back at Ateyo. He stood next to her and she looked into his eyes to see they were strong, she knew he couldn't have understood the whole thing because it was all in English. She wiped her face and took a breath before walking toward Mo'at with courage, but she relaxed instantly as she stood under tree. She breathed out and the tree slowly began to glow red, Melanie felt at home as she stared up at it but stumbled as she felt like the world spin. She felt like she was falling until she was caught by Ateyo as she still stared up into the tree, she started dreaming once she closed her eyes.

Ateyo caught her and held her as he tried to wake her, but Mo'at stopped him he looked at her with concern. "Mo'at will watch over her." Neytiri called in native as Jake finally stepped away with his son in to talk to his people, "I don't want to leave her." Ateyo said and Mo'at gave him a stern look before he started to lay Melanie down. He bowed his head before joining Neytiri "How do you know her?" She asked and Ateyo looked at her, "I was hunting with my brothers in the forest and she came out from under a tree. I took her back to the humans and the next day I found her by a waterfall." He glanced over to see Mo'at crouching over Melanie, "We had to flee from wolves and she fainted and I took her to my clan's home and they turned her away and I didn't want to leave her." Ateyo sighed, "I waited for her to wake up and the morning I was going to take her back my brother's mate had trouble giving birth and she saved her and my nephew. My father told me to bring her here." Neytiri took in what he had told her. "Do you love her?" she asked she looked at him to judge, he was caught off guard. He knew as long she was on his moon that he was needed, "Did you love Jake Sully when he was human?" Ateyo asked and she smiled, "I knew it was him by his spirit." She answered and Ateyo smiled also, "I do love her." He said confidently.


	5. Chapter 5

Ateyo waited by Melanie's body, often being shooed off by Mo'at he became bolder after a few hours passed. Jake called him aside to eat, "She will be fine" He reassured, "I bet you have questions" he said as he handed some food to his son. Ateyo watched the young boy eat, "Why did she faint?" he asked and Neytiri looked over at him, "Eywa is talking to her, telling her things she needs to know if she wants to make peace." She answered and Jake nodded, "She will feel some of the pain." He added and Ateyo whined as he started to move back toward the tree. Jake caught his arm, "Her mother is with Eywa, she is safe." He said and Ateyo looked at him, but averted his gaze from Jake's as he was released, "If you care so much then mate with her." He said almost teasingly. Ateyo sucked in a breath; he didn't allow himself to think about it because mating involved connecting the tswin, he knew well enough she didn't have one. "Iknimaya will start in early hours." Jake said as he allowed Ateyo to join Melanie, he stayed by her as the clan prepared for the night. He gritted his teeth as he finally thought about the situation, he doubt himself more now. He viewed Iknimaya as a way to really become a man, his oldest brother Tsyal had tamed a banshee that was killed during the war. He could prove himself to Melanie, which he felt foolish because he knew she looked at him for safety already.

Melanie choked and twitched and Ateyo leaned over her reluctant to touch her until she opened her eyes, she paused for second before having her own emotions flood into her. She sat up and hugged Ateyo around the neck as she started to sob, he patted her, and "I saw Dr. Augustine. How she died and I felt it." She cried in English and Ateyo's ears twitched as he heard the Na'vi translation buzz from the tree, "I am her daughter" Melanie continued but Ateyo held her as he felt a new level of understanding, "Then don't be sad, she was a good female." Ateyo spoke in Na'vi and Melanie stifled her cries as she heard the tree translate for her, she looked at Ateyo and he watched as happiness bloomed in her. She continued to cry but she smiled as she embraced Ateyo and after she calmed Ateyo laid back, "Come, sleep is best." He whispered, "How can we understand each other?" she asked, he smiled because he had thought she would've figured it out. "Eywa wants us understand each other." He said she seemed to accept that answer, "Since we can" she started awkwardly, "Ateyo, thank you for everything." She said tamely as she picked up his hand and held it over her heart. She pressed his palm firmly to her chest, "I can feel your heart beat." He said as he took her free hand and did the same as they sat there as they were cloaked in the red glowing of the Tree of Souls, the distances between them slowly closed as the night got deeper. Melanie pressed her breast against his as she kissed him, before falling asleep atop his body and his arms held her there as Ateyo slipped into peace as well.

Ateyo was awoken by the other Na'vi who gathered for Iknimaya, he looked over Melanie's sleeping body and he kissed her face before he had to move her to stand up. She woke up and looked around to notice the other Na'vi and quickly Jake joined them, she stayed leaning against Ateyo until he kissed her face again. He stood up and joined the other young Na'vi and they painted his face, "What's going on?" Melanie asked Jake and he smiled, "Iknimaya, to tame a banshee and become a warrior." He answered and she looked at him with shock, "Isn't that dangerous?" she questioned and he shrugged, "some might die." She looked horrified and she rushed to Ateyo who had been rejoicing. He looked down at her and could tell she had found out, he leaned over to talk to her but she kissed him. He was shocked when they parted and her grip tightened, "Please don't die." She said, but the meaning escaped him as they were too far from the tree. She kissed him again and he heard Jake and the others laugh a bit, but he still hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair, before standing at attention. He looked at his peers and they gave him confused or judgmental stares, he felt privileged he had a woman to cheer him on as they one would only hear encouragement from each other and the helping warriors. He knew Na'vi were not jealous creatures, they didn't often discriminate either they would just avoid the body they had an issue with. Ateyo had never talked to any of them, he had stayed with Melanie and no other dare approach them when they were under the Tree of Souls.

Jake began instructing the young Na'vi as he led them toward a ledge where the Banshee could be heard as they perched under the stone, Melanie had followed him and Jake had her come forward to peer of over. She stumbled back and looked at Jake who had a mischievous smile, "Stay strong for Ateyo, young one." He said and she nodded then exhaled before looking back at Ateyo and smiling. He was letting his nerves get to them, but seeing how assured she was helped him, the warriors blew a horn that rattled the ground and Banshees flew up into the air and Jake began calling names. They young one's hurried to run up the branches and get in an area to see to pick their beast, Ateyo scanned them carefully before pointing toward one that flew up the highest. He had noted it had more red than the others and its spirit was vicious and brave, he wanted its bravery and strength, but he watched as it looked over the people and flew away. Jake looked at him and continued on with the ritual, Ateyo knew that one would come back and he joined Melanie who had sat under a tree hoping the banshee would not see her. She gave him a concerned look and he shrugged as he sat next to her and she laughed as she patted his thigh, "I know what you're doing." She said and he didn't understand still but he smiled. Melanie wondered if she felt love for him when he smiled at her as a reply when he had no way to know what she said, she felt bad that she didn't bravely face the unknown. She fooled herself into thinking she had before she met Ateyo, but since she had depended on him like a child by needing his presence over time because he brought her comfort and understanding. She practiced Catholicism because of her Father's family tradition, she had thought there to be a god also, but in the face Eywa and her mother she knew this world was paradise. Eywa protects the Na'vi and whoever knew of her and followed her demands, she felt like she had been looking for Pandora her entire life. She felt humbled as she knew she couldn't survive long by herself without the Safe zone or Ateyo, she felt blessed that Eywa had given her Ateyo. Her mother showed her the deep devotion he had for her and she was so happy because on Earth she had her heartbroken and that was what pushed her to travel with her Father.

They sat together in the shade as they watched the five others battle and claim a flying mount; Ateyo became restless and avoid eye contact from Jake Sully. Melanie patted his thigh and looked at him, but as he turned to look down he shoved her away and harshly off the roots of the tree, she tumbled down a few rocks and looked up when she heard a Banshee cry. It slammed into the branches and Jake began calling out commands and two warriors threw the net, but caught some branches and the Banshee fluttered before it was frantically tried to break free. The Banshee dropped its weight and the tree leaned toward the ledge and Ateyo leapt and grabbed part of the net and tried to reach the beat's neck and head which dangled as it screamed. The tree snapped and toppled off the floating island as its base snapped and the canopy went flying to the ground below, Melanie felt Neytiri grab her shoulders as she tried to look of the edge, "Ateyo!" she cried in shock. Jake and the present Na'vi looked out into the air as they heard the tree slam into the ground, Melanie paused as she suddenly was cold, "Ateyo!" she called again as she fought out of Neytiri's grip. She slid on her stomach and looked over the edge and she felt Neytiri's hands on her ankles, "Ateyo!" she cried again as she saw the impact site, she started whaling and Neytiri pulled farther on the land mass. Neytiri tried to comfort Melanie, she recoiled from the touch, "No" she sobbed and she didn't react when she heard another Banshee, she hoped it picked her up and tossed her off the edge.

"Melanie!" she heard and then cheering she looked up and the sunlight blinded her but she saw Ateyo atop the Banshee he had signaled out. She sat and rubbed her eyes and he threw his arm in the air and released a cry and the other Na'vi joined in as Neytiri patted Melanie's shoulders. Melanie turned and hugged Neytiri, who was caught off guard but gave her squeeze back as she accepted the apology; they parted when Ateyo landed his Banshee. He waved for Melanie to come closer to him and the beast, she was reluctant but it bowed its massive head and Ateyo petted and grabbed Melanie's hand and placed it on the Banshee's crown. It felt like bone and its looked like it had skin instead of scales and she felt its breath on the ground, its eyes opened and looked at her and she started to pull her hand away. Ateyo grabbed it again and led her in between him and the Banshee's eye and held her hand to its cheek as they stared back at the Banshee, Ateyo reached up and grabbed his braid from the Banshee. It raised its head once it was free and calmly walked to the edge before climbing back to where it had nested originally, the warriors urged him to take a victory lap but he turned and told them not until the others had captured theirs. Jake laughed and encouraged his idea, while excusing Ateyo who brought Melanie out of her shock and walked her toward the Tree of Souls. He waited until they reached the other side of the tree which was more secluded, "Melanie" he started as he grabbed her hands and crouch to be face to face with her. "I am a warrior now" he said and they both smiled, he looked to the ground quickly before looking back into her eyes. "I can have a mate now" he continued and she looked saddened, and he shook his head, "Melanie, I want you to be my mate." He said and he felt happy until she paled. His expression changed which Melanie knew it was because of her reaction, "Ateyo, you need to learn English and I'll Na'vi" She said and his expression didn't change, after a moment he looked like he had rejected. Melanie couldn't look into his face as his grip on her hands loosened, "Ateyo, then I will be able to be your mate" she said and he smiled and she kissed him, but she felt a pit in her stomach. She didn't know if he was carelessly requesting it because Eywa and her mother showed her understanding of his feelings, but she couldn't look past the anatomy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jakesully" Ateyo called out to him after the communal dinner, "I need to ask you something about humans." He said bashfully and Jake raised an eyebrow. He shooed away his son and they watched as he ran to play with other children, "How do humans mate?" Ateyo asked and Jake laughed which made Ateyo uneasy, "I'm sorry, I just never been asked that." He laughed and Ateyo weakly smiled. He rubbed his face as he tried to suppress laughter, "Ateyo, it is the same just, but without a tswin." He said awkwardly and Ateyo furred his eyebrows, "Then we can't mate" He mumbled and Jake shook his head, "Maybe stick it in her mouth?" he said playfully but Ateyo looked at him with seriousness. Jake laughed again, "Don't" he started and Ateyo looked confused, "Just, love finds a way, Ateyo." He said after he calmed down and Ateyo smiled. He felt guilty about not knowing, but he knew for sure it was going to be as new to Melanie as it is for him.

Melanie approach Neytiri shyly as she had watched Ateyo follow Jake into the jungle. Neytiri looked over to find Melanie, "You have questions?" she asked and Melanie nodded, "Ateyo asked me to be his mate." "That's not a question" Neytiri said quickly and Melanie withdrew. "What did you tell him?" Neytiri asked after an awkward moment, "I told him we need to learn each other's language before that." Neytiri nodded and Melanie followed her toward the Tree of Souls. Mo'at was standing under the tree as she peered up into the glowing tendrils; they slowly turned red as Melanie walked under them. She started to hear whispering and Mo'at turned to her, "Your Mother will teach you." Mo'at said and Melanie nodded before turning to Neytiri, "Can we even mate?" she asked meekly and Neytiri closed her eyes, "I don't know." She answered before wondering away with Mo'at. Melanie's eyes started to tear up but she choked them down as she listened to the whispering, she felt the words where comforting her then they mixed with English. She laid her head on her knees as she sat by the trunk of the tree, Neytiri may not have known, but she could image what Dr. Augustine, her mother would tell her. She heard her father say something along the lines of "True love always finds a way." And she could hear it in a woman's voice saying it in Na'vi; she hoped it was her mother. She finally thought about Ateyo in that way, she was an alien in his world so she wondered if that was the catch, his loyalty is what attracted her. His body was slim and defined and she blushed as she thought about it, but then she wished she had paid attention to her father's studies of the Avatars. Melanie, however, felt like she knew what the mating contained; she just didn't have a queue. The queue was an important part to form the emotion bond, but she thought she already had a strong enough one if she feared for his life, wellbeing, and appreciated him. Melanie ducked her head in between her knees as she just tried to focus on the whispering, she knew Eywa was trying to help her learn so she could be with Ateyo.

Ateyo had stayed by Jake Sully's side for a few hours as they wondered the forest together, he felt more reassured as he found Melanie half-awake under the tree. She heard him approach and she looked at him, "Connect your tswin to the roots" she said softly as she tried to wake herself up, but Ateyo looked at her with amazement, "You speak Na'vi now?" he said in awe and she pointed to the roots and Ateyo grabbed his braid and she stood up. "Melanie?" he asked and she smiled at him, "Pay attention" she teased as she started to walk away into the brilliant jungle, he watched her sway with new attitude and he felt himself get hot before he heard the whispering.

Melanie wondered into the forest as she knew she hadn't seen any other creatures besides the Banshee, she found a glowing pond with mossy branches overhead. She climbed up onto them and tried to balance, but the moss caused her to slip and fall into the water; she surfaced and laughed as she swam to shallow waters before stripping and hanging her clothes. She went back to exploring around the pond while being bravely naked she found a rock covered in moss and she laid on it, she smiled as she relaxed on the warm rock and cool wet moss. She felt herself nodding asleep and as she kept consciousness she laughed to know she was awake, she just felt ecstasy as the air felt perfect on her body. Her skin crawled as she heard someone laugh and she sat up and covered herself to find Ateyo standing nearby, "Ateyo" she scolded and he continued to laugh as he approached, she placed her foot firmly on his lower gut to block him, "I told you that you had to learn English." She said sternly and Ateyo gave her an excited face before grabbing her ankle and sliding her around on the slick moss to be perpendicular to him. She kicked her foot into the water as he let go and joined her on the rock, he grabbed her hips as she was still covering herself with her arms, "Ateyo" she snapped as she let go of herself and tried to push him away as he kissed her face. "It's impossible that you learned English so quickly so stop!" she shouted and he laughed hard and she got angrier, but he gave her some space, "You fell asleep, Melanie. Soon it will be morning." He said in English and she froze, she was skeptic until she glanced up into the trees to see soft purple peeking through. She looked at Ateyo and his glowing freckles were fading and she frowned, "You should have woken me up earlier." She huffed and he pulled her to him, "I was doing what you told me, I paid attention until I learned it." He said smoothly against her neck, she felt chill bumps as he rubbed his teeth on her neck. His hands ran along her sides and felt her curves and softness as she leaned into him to kiss as she held his face; she felt his teeth on her bottom lip and opened her mouth and they felt each other's tongues. She could feel the texture of his tongue then felt something tap her inner thigh and she glanced down to see Ateyo's proportionally sized member had escaped his cloth and was thriving from the excitement as she rubbed against it before continuing their kissing. She heard the sound of his tail flick and she playfully grabbed the base of it Ateyo broke their kiss and moaned as he bite his lip and Melanie smiled wickedly, she busied herself with rubbing against him and gripping his tail. Ateyo's legs twitched and after a couple minutes he lifted Melanie up and to his face again as he looked slightly out of breath, he laughed before leaning forward with her in his embrace and they kissed longer. Melanie dangled her head and laughed as she gasped for air as she felt her long hair graze the water's surface, Ateyo licked her throat and down to her breast. Ateyo kissed where he felt her heart beat and she bite her lip and closed her eyes as his large hands supported her and he nipped at her soft chest.

They leaned forward more and quickly Ateyo dropped her into the shallow water, she let out a squeak and looked up and kicked some water on to Ateyo before he was on top of her. They kissed passionately before Melanie felt Ateyo's member at her entrance, he started to prod and she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once his tip entered her and he tried to continue she hissed and blocked him with her arms and legs as she whimpered Ateyo pulled away and look at her and she relaxed. She smiled and looked at him "I'm okay" she said softly and he sat back and looked into the water, Melanie sighed as she crawled toward him and grabbed his member. He looked at her as she started to lick his gland; he watched her in a daze as she used her tongue and took more into her mouth as Melanie's hand found its way to his tail again. He started to moan and tense up again as she stimulated him with her mouth before pausing and hovering over his member and slowly lower herself down as they continued to kiss and make sounds of pleasure as she worked in the tip and a bit farther. Ateyo got excited and bucked slightly and Melanie yelped and pulled way again and Ateyo looked upset, but she kissed him as she reached for his braid and he watched her seductively as the black hair fell away from the wiggling tendrils. She held them to her chest as they planted themselves against her heart. Ateyo rested his head against Melanie's as he felt her heartbeat and her nervous feelings as she lowered herself again to lightly ride him with a bit more ease.

Melanie started to make more noises and they grew louder as her speed did and the farther she was willing to travel before she sucked in a breath and shook as then began to pant and lean against Ateyo. His toes curled from the sensation, but he placed his hands on her hips and moved them for her to continue the fashion as she withered and panted as she gripped his sides. Ateyo's breathing became more erratic and Melanie's hands found the base of his tail again and they messaged it as she began to have renewed energy. She impaled herself half way on Ateyo as she felt his hands tighten on her and he finally had his orgasm, Melanie rested on him as she felt his hot seed fill her.

Ateyo pulled out and held Melanie before getting up and carrying her into the grass and lying down with his tendrils still planted in her chest as they listened to each other's breathing and emotions. Ateyo felt how Melanie was nervous of their love, how he truly amazed her, and her sheer happiness. Melanie cuddled up to Ateyo more as she felt his pride to be seen with her, how he was proud of himself because of her, and his delight to start a life with her. She started to fall asleep and her mind went wild with possibilities, she knew she couldn't handle being the only human if the Na'vi weren't willing to trust her Father's dream. She dwelled on the thought of having to abandon Ateyo if her family went back to Earth; she was frightened how the encounter might end and how selfish she was.

Ateyo felt her fears and held her tighter trying to comfort her; he neglected to think of any negative outcome or possibility to lose Melanie. He started to feel stressed, but he reminded himself for better or worse he will be by Melanie and trust her like a normal Na'vi male as he also had worries about how adnormal their relationship is. He was aware that many Na'vi may not understand and at first Ateyo didn't allow himself to think it was possible, but they mated together and he was happy as he felt her happiness as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Bed/Mattress scene idea by Xahraxs!

* * *

Ateyo allowed Melanie to sleep for an hour before he woke her up and allowed her to get dressed; he tied his cloth into place before he left the pond to find Jake standing under the tree with his son. Ateyo stood at a distances as he saw Jake talking to him and touching the tree's trunk, the boy and nodded and saw Ateyo and notified his father who turned and looked as the boy walked away. Ateyo walked up to him, "I was telling my boy, Tsu'tey, to protect the Tree of Souls." He said wisely and Ateyo looked surprised, "Ateyo, you must have been too young to fight in the war." He laughed before turning to watch the sun rise, "The humans want to live in peace with us" Ateyo defended and Jake nodded, "Ateyo, humans use a thing called money. It controls them, they will need money to do what they say and they will get money from mining Unobtanium." He finished as he turned back to Ateyo, "Take her to back to her people, Ateyo." He commanded and Ateyo's face stayed blank as he acknowledged the demand. Jake extended an arm and patted Ateyo's shoulder, but Jake sniffed the air and withdrew his arm again with a face of that expressed his awkward feeling that Ateyo didn't understand.

Ateyo waited for Melanie to emerge from the forest, he chirped as Melanie touched his hand and his Banshee flew up and landed on the ledge. "I am taking you back to your father." Ateyo said as he looked down at her and she understood, she was more distracted by her lightheadedness. They mounted and took off and as they ascended, Melanie's eyes rolled back and as she passed out and Ateyo kept in eye on her. The Banshee dipped under the canopy and sailed and as they got closer Melanie stirred awake with a headache, she stayed still until they landed on a massive branch before hurrying to slide out of Ateyo's grip which cause him to drop her onto the support. He dismounted and dismissed his Banshee as Melanie began to throw up, he patted her back and she eventually stopped and sat back, "I'm okay" she huffed and Ateyo smiled with relief before picking her up and climbing down the tree. She patted his chest and he set her on the ground before following her, she continued to act woozy and off balance which concerned him. She slightly cheered as they reach a black paint porthole, "This leads into the lab" she huffed as she sat on it and Ateyo crouched next to her, "Ateyo, go see your family. We can meet here at night." She said as she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He was reluctant, but did wish to see his family and to inform them, but he wondered why Melanie wouldn't allow him to see her family. They parted as he watched Melanie open and disappear into the hole and it shut after her, he turned and started to trek through the jungle and back to the plains to appear around lunch to find his family. His mother and the children cheered as he came back and he told them about meeting Jake Sully and taming a Banshee which the men started to cheer, but his brother Tsyal had smiled and cheered but looked distant. Ateyo knew he mourned the life of his Banshee and reassured him that he was Ateyo's role model he told how the Omaticaya clan and humans were meeting at the Hometree site in 5 days. Tsyal had left his family's lodge before Ateyo had announced his mating with Melanie, his parents were neutral as the rest of them had mixed feelings that they barely voiced as they know it was too late and wasn't their choice to make in the first place. They looked on with happiness for Ateyo, but also disappointment with knowing there would be no children to come from the pair even though they were of opposite sex.

Melanie stumbled down the stairs before sinking and leaning against the tunnel, she saw a flash light and heard an echo of someone calling out. Eventually the light pointed at her and she opened her eyes to see Norm Spellman and her younger brother who turned and called out for their father as Norm began to pick her up and carry her into the lab. He laid her on the table and began to scan her as Mr. Red watched on in shock, "Melanie, what happened?" he said as he touched her hair and she looked up at him, "Hallelujah Mountains" she mumbled and his eyes widened as he looked to Norm as the scan beeped, "Toxins in the Pandoran air must be more prominent there, the balance was off so now it's in her system by small doses." Norm said, "Pick her up and place her in an empty embryo tank" he commanded as he rushed off and grabbed oxygen tanks from the wall. Mr. Red picked her up and slid her into the vacant tank next to Norm's Avatar and closed it as Norm and Angel attached the tanks to flood in oxygen. "She should be fine in a few hours" he sighed as he continued away but he froze as he heard Mr. Red growl, "Our oxygen is only temporary." Mr. Red huffed as he gritted his teeth and Norm nodded. "Staying here well is pointless if we can't breathe." Mr. Red said with emotion which surprised Norm, but they jumped as they heard a bang. Melanie had banged on the glass and mumbled "Jake Sully at Hometree in five days." She gasped and coughed, "Ateyo" she wheezed as she pointed her finger down the tunnel, Angel had blocked her hand and looked in at her, "Melanie calm down" he said loudly and Mr. Red gripped his hands. "She saw Jake?" Norm questioned before Mr. Red exited the lab. Angel turned to Norm, "He has to make some calls, but please allow me to help you." He said and Norm nodded before they continued with the Avatar building and future plans and Norm had told him about Jake Sully and Grace Augustine.

Mr. Red entered the lab six hours later, "Run along, son. Go take a break." He said and Angel looked to Norm before smiling before checking on his sister in the tank. Mr. Red approached Norm, as they started to whisper about the progress made as Angel turned and tapped on the glass, Melanie opened her eyes and saw her brother. She sat up and Angel smiled at her and she smiled back, "Dad, Melanie's better." He called and the two men hurried over to free her as Angel put away the tanks. Melanie hugged her Dad as he carried out of the lab with Norm in chase after he signed more scientists to previous work and Angel glanced down the dark tunnel. "Dad, I'm so sorry" Melanie started as she became emotional and Norm looked uncomfortable, "Princess, it's alright just tell me what happened." Mr. Red soothed and Norm got up to leave before Mr. Red glared at him. "I was out exploring around a waterfall and this bug thing scared me and I shot it and Ateyo jumped out of the jungle and then we were chased. He threw my gun away and I fainted so he took me to his family and they told him to take me back but he didn't." Mr. Red covered Melanie's mouth, "Princess, you were sick because of air toxins. Breathe." He said sternly and she nodded her head before he let go and Norm chuckled. "When he was going to bring me back his sister-in-law went into labor and the baby got stuck and I helped them!" she said excitedly and Norm looked awestruck and Mr. Red nodded and twirled his hand for her to continue, "Then his parents told us to go to the Hallelujah Mountains to find Jake Sully". Melanie lost her enthusiasm and Mr. Red leaned on the bed, "I saw the Tree of Souls." She bit her lip and glanced at Norm and Mr. Red touched her hand and she started to sob, "Eywa showed me that Dr. Grace Augustine was my mother." Norm awed out an extended what and Mr. Red was stone faced.

Angel popped out of the port hole he looked around before stepping out "Ateyo?" He called timidly and he heard no response, "Melanie told me about you." He said as he looked around again before turning back to the tunnel, but Ateyo dropped from the branches above. Angel hissed in surprise as he almost dived down the tunnel, but Ateyo grabbed the back of his shirt and turn him around. "Who are you?" he said and Angel looked panicked, "I'm her younger brother." He said quickly and Ateyo let go, "So why did you kidnap my sister?" Angel asked as he adjusted his clothes and Ateyo frowned, "You said she told you about me." He said firmly. "Well she told me she met a Na'vi then she went missing." Angel huffed as he sized up Ateyo, "She came back sick so I should be going to check on her." He snapped as he started back toward to the hole and "Is she okay?" Ateyo asked and Angel looked back at him with skepticism, "No thanks to you, Ateyo." He huffed as he jump on to the tunnel's first step, but his head was pulled back and he felt Ateyo's hand in his hair, "Take me to her." Ateyo demanded and Angel agreed threw his teeth. He ducked into the tunnel when Ateyo let go and tried to out run the alien, but simply ended up in Melanie's and his room as he slammed the door closed and locked it, "Dad, an alien came in through the tunnel!" Angel panicked as he jumped on to his sister's bed and they huddled together. Norm and Mr. Red looked to each other before standing and hearing the door crack, Norm looked around for the alarms, but none rang. The door buckled in and showed a rather angry Ateyo who had a scowl on his face as he scanned the room, "Ateyo?" he heard and his expression softened as he saw Melanie on the bed with her Brother next to her. "Melanie, are you okay? I knew I shouldn't have left you." He said in Na'vi as he approached her, but Mr. Red got in between them, "Norm tell him to leave" he barked and Norm shakily translated and Ateyo looked like he was challenging the man. "You cannot keep me from her" Ateyo replied, Mr. Red got a crazed face as he reached for his back pocket, Norm said something and Na'vi and Ateyo looked over at him, "I am her mate" Ateyo snapped. Mr. Red dropped his pocket knife and looked back at his daughter who had shielded her face in Angel's shoulder as he sat there in shock, Norm looked at Ateyo and sighed out another weak what and Ateyo looked at Melanie like he was waiting. "Melanie, did you not tell your family?" He asked she looked at him with a pale face, "You ashamed of me?" he continued as a tear started to escape his eye, "No, Ateyo. I got sick with something and hadn't gotten around to it." Melanie said quickly, but she shoved her brother off the bed and grabbed the trashcan to throw up in. Ateyo joined her side and patted her back as he looked over her with worry, Mr. Red signaled to Norm to follow him toward the doorway, but Norm protested, "What about security?" Mr. Red waved his hand, "He followed Angel in so he didn't set anything off." He said as he looked over his shoulder to see Angel pocketing the knife and he smirked, "Angel, get those two into my room and lock the door and stay with them." He said as he led Norm out of the room.

"Sir, aren't you more curious to your daughters situation?" Norm asked frantically and Mr. Red sighed, "She is an adult and if she wants to love a Na'vi I can't stop her with a clear conscious." He said as he blocked his emotions and Norm worked with him close enough to notice the sign and know how committed the Na'vi are to their loved ones.

Angel whistled after Melanie had emptied her stomach and Ateyo was wiping her face and mumbling things in Na'vi, "You two heard Father, now come on." Angel said as he reached to pick Melanie up, but Ateyo blocked him and hissed. Melanie protested Ateyo's reaction as he picked her up and Angel watched as his sister didn't wiggle about in his arms as they walked down the hall to their father's room, he always knew Melanie literally keep her feet always on the ground, but he could tell that had changed. He could tell plenty of things changed about her by the way she looked at Ateyo, she had been cold like father to everyone outside their family but she looked at him like he was kitten she had found. "Stay here, I'll get you something to eat." Angel said as he locked the door behind him, "Melanie, why did you not tell them?" he asked again as he laid her on the king sized bed, "Ateyo, like I said when they found me I was sick. I had to be put in a tank or that's where I woke up." She answered and Ateyo grimaced, "Tank?" he repeated and she smiled, "They use them as replacement wombs to grow Avatars, they use them for other things also." She explained and Ateyo slid his hand under her shirt and she looked up at him with question. He smiled as he saw her expression and he kissed her forehead before getting up and walking toward the door, "Ateyo, what are you doing?" She called rather harshly and he looked back at her, "The door is locked, don't break it." She said calmly and he glared at the door before he curled up on the bed with her. He fussed about as he kicked the blankets off and used the pillows to nest Melanie as he circled around her with an arm and feet hanging off the bed. She laughed as he tried to get comfortable, "You wanted that other mattress." She said and he looked at her, "the bed?" she laughed and he nodded, "When Angel comes back you need to let him bring them in here." She said and Ateyo huffed and she frowned at him and smiled, "I will" he mumbled as she placed her hands on the sides of his face and they stared at each other until they heard the door unlock. They looked over to see Angel carrying a bag that he sat on the table and looked at them with a perplexed face, "Can you bring our mattress in here?" Melanie asked and Angel huffed, "What are you going to help?" he snapped and she looked down at Ateyo who smiled and Angel squinted, "No, I'll do it myself." He said as he went back to the door, "Ateyo help him." Melanie said and Ateyo got up and followed Angel into the other room, "Well since you insist you can pick up the mattress." Angel said and Ateyo tried to pick up the entire queen sized bed, but Angel stopped him before he tried to lift it. Angel grabbed one side and pulled the mattress off the bed, "Just this part and I'll get the sheets." Angel huffed and Ateyo did as he was instructed as they headed back to Mr. Red's room where Melanie had pushed the King mattress of the bed and was trying to drag it. Ateyo dropped the mattress he had and scooped her up, "No" he said simply before tossing her on it and pulling it to the center of the room and added the queen next to it as Angel laid out the sheets, "So why are we doing this?" Angel asked as he stood holding the lose blankets and Ateyo crawled onto the mattresses next to Melanie to show he could somewhat fit on them, "Melanie needs a good place to rest" Ateyo said simply and she smiled as she laid down and he cuddled her and Angel sighed. "Where is Dad and I suppose to sleep?" He said, "Family sleeps together." Ateyo said as he kissed Melanie's head and Angel's face contorted but before he could protest, "You can always sleep on the floor" She laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel had reluctantly slept on the mattresses with the couple, he woke up with Ateyo's arm across his sister and him which had caused him to tense and roll off the mattresses. He looked at them with an angry face before getting up and hearing a glass be sat on wood and he looked over to find his father sitting in a chair with a notebook in his lap as he drank. "Dad?" Angel voiced softly and Mr. Red looked at him and stood up with the notebook in hand as he guided his still quiet son out of the room and to the lab. "Dad, about Melanie and the alien?" Angel started, but Mr. Red looked displeased, "I will worry about that, son. I need you to listen, you over heard Norm talking about the air quality, correct?" he asked he laid his notebook down and began to type into a machine. Angle nodded and Mr. Red smirked, "Good, I need you to do your dad a favor and work on this chemistry problem." He laughed and Angel huffed, "Chemistry?" he said snobbishly as he felt empowered by the comfortable scientific ground, "I need you to create breathable oxygen that can duplicate, a renew property that can be released." He said slightly grimmer tone and Angel looked at the screen as it ticked away, "Our oxygen compound is temporary." Angel said and Mr. Red nodded, "We have some time, but the solution won't be quick to find, son." He said as they both watched the 5 year allowance slowly tick away by seconds. Angel was nervous, but he was natural with chemistry and he didn't want to have to leave back to Earth, he didn't want to deal with Melanie and Ateyo separating. "Dad?" Angel began again as he picked up the notebook to see his father had already been working on a solution, some equations were off, but they were innovative. Mr. Red looked at his son, "What now boy?" he huffed, "What about Melanie and Ateyo?" and the older man smiled, "I'm happy your sister found a man who won't use her, I hope all my children find someone that truly loves them." He chuckled and Angel felt guilty as he had pondered what his father said. Angel looked at his father, "I'll test some of your ideas Dad, but go relax." Angel said and his father gave him a stern look before smiling and continuing away too took to the few idle scientists.

entered his room to find Melanie sitting up and Ateyo still asleep as he curled around her protectively; Melanie looked over at Mr. Red as he sat in his chair and continued to finish his drink to get filled it again. He stared her down and she rolled her shoulders forward, "Why didn't you tell me? We were friends." Melanie weakly whispered as she looked at Ateyo's face that was pressed to her thigh, "She didn't want me too." Mr. Red cleared his throat, "She had planned to tell you when we had arrived here, but life is unfortunate." Melanie glared at him as he told bluntly, "Melanie, you were born here and when I had to leave I had to take you with me. Your mother was dedicated to her research, she loved you, but the moment you were born you independent. You didn't need her, hell most of your life you barely needed me." Mr. Red's emotions became more noticeable and Melanie eased. "Tell me how you met" She said softly as she gently touched Ateyo's face and he squeezed her before relaxing again, "We met on the passenger ship, she was mean and I found that attractive. We had flings every time I visited while dropping off shipments; she said she liked me because I wasn't much of a talker." He laughed as he remembered and drank, "We liked each other enough in silence and loved each other at distance. I remember in 2142 after I landed and finished the forums I went to go see her and you were there. I was happy until Grace made it clear she had no plans to leave and I had to take you with me to Earth so you could attend school, do you remember her calling after you're first day of school?" He asked and Melanie felt her face get hot as she couldn't remember, "She was so happy; she couldn't wait until you finished high school so she could teach you about Pandora. The people, the nature, and the animals." He trailed off again as he stared into his glass, but he looked at his daughter when she sniffled. He shifted his weight to get up, but Melanie wiped her face, "She's proud of me because I befriended Ateyo." Melanie laughed weakly as she smiled at her father who choked in return, "Shoot darling, I could've told you that. Your Mother was mean as hell to humans, but she so sweet to the people, she taught them English and played with them. She surrogated orphans often and allowed them to live at the school and that made her happy, but I've never seen her smile brighter until she looked at you, Princess." Mr. Red said lovingly, "I don't know how she would react to, um, your new boyfriend, but I fully doubt it would be negative." He huffed as he sat back as his daughter laughed again, "Sorry, I know this is crazy" Melanie began and Mr. Red laughed now, "Princess, you have no idea, because when you listen to your heart everything seems right. I was shocked, but no more than if you would have ran off and married a human man in Vegas." He chuckled, "I'm glad you're accepting about it." She smiled and he laughed again, "Your mother told me something when we use to sit and watch the Na'vi children play, she said if it walks like a person and talks like a person then by logic it is a person." Mr. Red said as they laughed and Ateyo stirred awake. Mr. Red stood and kissed his daughter's forehead as he continued out and Ateyo looked up at Melanie as she smiled at him and they sat together quietly.

Melanie eventually got up and Ateyo quickly followed after as she went to the bathroom, when she saw his reflection in the large mirror she laughed. Ateyo looked at the mirror and touched it before looking at himself and then to Melanie's reflection as she crossed her arms and looked at him next to her, noticing how she was pretty much right under his hip. "Ateyo go stand in the shower" Melanie said and he turned away from the mirror and looked at her before she sighed and guided him into the shower to find his shoulder even passed the shower's head. He continued to watch her as he didn't understand what she was observing about his stature until he felt her little hand on the back of his thigh as she gently pulled him from the shower. She turned around and bent over the bath tub to start the water running, Ateyo could feel himself getting more excited as he admired her rear and watched her as she started to strip off her clothes. Melanie monitored the water before glancing at Ateyo and hooking a finger on his cloth string and pulling it undone and he smiled as he let it fall away and she bashfully looked away. He crouched and wrapped his arms around her and she started to laugh as their bodies pressed together and her face grew red as she rubbed her face against his as he stood and entered the bath, he slipped and gracefully fell into the water which caused it to splash out. He dangled his legs out as his tail accidently knocked out more water as it flicked about; Melanie laughed and cupped his face as she rested her knees on his hips as they looked into each other's faces. Ateyo smiled brightly as he rested his four fingered hands on her waist as she rubbed his shoulders and collar bone as she smiled back at him, she glanced over her shoulder toward the bath tub's shelf and reaching hand, but clumsily knocking over the bottle she wanted. It dropped into the water and Melanie lean back to grab at it and Ateyo playfully let go and she fell in between his legs and surfacing as quick as the bottle and she splashed him as they laughed. Ateyo stopped and sniffed the water before looking at Melanie and noticing white foam forming where the nuzzle poured the water, Melanie sat up and laughed, "They're called bubbles" she said and Ateyo pulled her back on top of him. He kissed her passionately as she rubbed against him and he started to feel his blood rushing, but she pulled away again and he huffed as she turned the nuzzle off after the bubbles grew into mountains. He saw her hip under the water and bubbles and he grabbed her leg and pulled it out of the water as Melanie gasped and splashed about as she squealed and laughed as he tossed her leg over his shoulder and began to lick her. She moaned as he was bold and ate her as she held herself up with her arms, but they began to shake and she tried to pull away, but Ateyo held her in place and eyed her face. Melanie laughed as she felt herself not being able to form words before Ateyo nibbled her clique and her arms gave way and she dunked under the water, quickly her knee was brought down and Ateyo pulled her up and she laughed as she pushed him and he smiled. She leaned her back against the opposite end of the tub as she reach over Ateyo's knee to grab another bottle and go about rubbing conditioner in her hair as Ateyo watched as she let the bottle float about and he grabbed it and sniffed it. Melanie scrubbed her head and she felt Ateyo's fingers graze her elbow and she looked at him as he motioned for her to lean against him, she smiled and turned around and leaned against him and he started to message her head and she relaxed as he did so. She giggled as she felt Ateyo's member grow in between them as one of his hands started to message her neck and shoulder, she pulled away as she felt his tongue on her neck and he coughed. She turned around to find him scooping water up and into his mouth and She grabbed his hands as he spit it back out and his tongue dangled out of his mouth and he had a pathetic look on his face. Melanie giggled as she grabbed a wash cloth and rubbed it against his tongue, he took the cloth and she washed the conditioner out of her hair "I can still taste it" Ateyo said and Melanie laughed and tossed him another container and he looked at her. "It'll taste better, I promise." She said he opened it and she stuck her finger in and licked some of the cream off her finger before she offered her finger to Ateyo and he sucked on it. Melanie found it hard not to be seduced by an action most often used to arouse males, but she quivered a tad as his lips were at the base of her finger and she felt his tongue swirl about. His eyes opened and he released her finger and smacked before looking at her again, he saw her flushed cheeks and smirked which caused her to grab for another bottle and repeat the process, but Ateyo simply watched this time as she washed her hair.

"Do you want to try?" Melanie asked meekly and Ateyo looked at her with an unsure face and she smiled, "I'll do it for you." She said which was enough to cokes Ateyo into agreeing and Melanie opened her arms and he drew his legs into the tub and around her to provide leverage. He laid his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her as she giggled and emptied some shampoo into her hand before dunking it in the water to water it down and gently rubbing it into Ateyo's unbraided hair. She was mindfully of the ever braided queue and didn't dare allow the shampoo close to it; she couldn't stop smiling as Ateyo relaxed on her and she felt his breath on her chest. She was happy because she felt consumed by him most of the time, she knew he had the strength that if he mishandled her it would hurt her and he was so protective of her, but now he felt like a child to her. She knew that Ateyo must have felt the mellow happiness when he had to carry her or hold her and she felt slightly embarrassed, but things were different because of their love. Once Melanie was finished washing Ateyo's long hair and had rinsed it she just embraced him and they sat there for some time before Ateyo playfully mouthed her neck and she pulled away, but he pulled her back and out of the tub before awkwardly getting out after. Melanie drained the water and Ateyo stood by and as she looked over at him his naked body shivered and she went to the closet and pulled out towels, she wrapped one around her before wrapping one around Ateyo's waist. She motioned for him to sit at the vanity sink and she rubbed his head with the other towel before hers and when she looked at him as he was braiding some of his hair and using the mirror. She watched him until he noticed her and she smiled at him before she started to brush her hair as she felt a pang of guilt for introducing him to such human things without really trying to live like na'vi, she allowed her alien weakness as an excuse. "Ateyo" She said as she looked at him again and he looked back as he continued to braid his hair, "I want to go see your family." She said and he smiled brightly again and nodded.

The couple spent a few hours by themselves with no visitors before Melanie wiggled the door knob and the door opened, "Good thing we decided not to do anything because someone could've walked in." She said sarcastically as she walked into the hall and looked about and Ateyo followed her with a confused expression and she laughed and shrugged it away. Melanie looked him and he eyed her with concern, "You've been gone from your family for a while now, Ateyo. You were only there for the day and I know you told them about us." She continued as she looked up at him and he nodded, "I did" he answered simply as she turned around and led him down a floor to the lab. The scientists were in full swing and they paused momentarily as they saw Ateyo and Melanie grabbed his hand and the researchers continued away with only slight awe as the couple walked farther into the back rooms of the lab. Melanie stopped as she caught a glimpse of her brother in a separate room with a few other people; he was hunched over a micro scope and Melanie continued on has she didn't want to bother him because she thought Angel didn't much care for Ateyo. They entered the last section and saw the almost finished Avatars, there were 4 in all, but there were 5 tanks filled and Mr. Red asleep in front of the empty one. Mr. Red was sunk into the chair with his head back as he lightly snored and Melanie place her finger over her lips and looked to Ateyo before walking toward the tunnel, "Melanie and um" Norm called quietly as he stopped them, "Ateyo" The young na'vi answered and the man nodded before preforming the Na'vi greeting. Ateyo smiled brightly as Norm continued, "Can I ask you both a favor?" he asked and the two nodded quickly, "Can I get a blood sample?" Melanie agreed and had to reassure Ateyo as he was confused and Norm pulled a pen like thing from his jacket pocket. Melanie offered her hand and Norm stuck her with the small vacuum which took a small amount with a prick and Melanie hissed before being able to shake her hand and suck on her finger. Norm held out his hand and Ateyo looked to Melanie, "It's okay" she whispered and Ateyo allowed Norm to prick him and he looked more confused as it didn't hurt for him which caused Melanie to chuckle. She patted Ateyo's waist and turn to Norm, "We're going to see Ateyo's family; I'll see you at Hometree." She winked and smiled mischievously as she pulled Ateyo down the tunnel as Norm fumbled about awkwardly before joining Mr. Red's side and placing the pen in his lap before continuing to view the Avatars.


	9. Chapter 9

"So you never had schooling for this stuff?" Norm asked as he turned his chair to look at Mr. Red who smirked, "Nope, I had bachelors in chemical mechanics." He chuckled in reply and Norm's jaw dropped, "Then how did you know how to build the Avatars?" "Grace left boxes of her research notes, I found them." Mr. Red answered as he showed Norm a small composite notebook. Norm saw the hand writing and confirmed it; he glanced over at his own research as Mr. Red looked into the book, "But do you think it's ethical?" Norm asked as he didn't look up and Mr. Red hummed. "You already know we have different ideas of ethics." He said as he continued to flip pages and Norm chuckled as they continued to work side by side in silence until Angel entered in with energy before slowing as he spotted Norm. "Dad" He called and both men turned to look at him, he froze until Norm turned away again before speaking, "I've finally got the compound right, but I don't know where to start for duplicating." Angel said as he handed his father the spiral and Mr. Red looked at it and started writing in it as Norm turned, "Is that one of Grace's?" He asked and Mr. Red chuckled, "No, I transferred what notes she had into this one so Angel can finish them without harming the originals. I did the same for Melanie when she started growing the Avatars; she naturally knows how to grow people of course." Mr. Red joked and Angel laughed along as Norm looked disturbed. Mr. Red handed Angel back the spiral and his son looked in it, "I don't have that in my lab." He said and Mr. Red looked over Norm's station before grabbing two small tubes, "Obverse these chemicals and get ideas from that." He said as Angel took the tubes as he rolled his eyes. "I don't think this going to work; it's going to take too long." The young man huffed and Mr. Red waved his hand and Angel huffed and left, "Maybe he is right, but that doesn't mean he should rush." Mr. Red sighed as he looked at Norm who shrugged. They turned back to their duties before Norm caught himself looking at the other man as he poked something under the microscope, "What's your real name?" He asked with confidences that surprised him as Mr. Red looked at him blankly. He blinked and turned back to the microscope, "Eugene Redstar." He said blankly also and Norm squinted, "Redstar?" he said and Mr. Red smirked, "Of course people knew me as Gene Red "Death" Star." and Norm gasped. Red Death was a merchant that had worked for big companies and International military; he was known for holding shipments and passengers hostage until paid his amount and had immunity stamped on him by birth right. He was heir to plenty of political icons that span the century since 2000, his family known for being chaotic good as they made their peers suffer for only being better and making a profit out of it. Norm couldn't believe this man who was a young father and accomplished business man was or could have been the same man that was accused of killing a hundred mercenaries that were on their way back to Earth after the war. Norm wanted to ask, but he feared if it was true that he would die in his sleep, "Norm, I'm not going to kill you." Mr. Red said darkly and Norm started to protest toward Mr. Red's innocence for compensation.

Melanie was sitting atop Ateyo's shoulders as they wondered into the jungle, about an hour into traveling on foot Ateyo whistled and his Pa'li stomped out of some dense foliage and whinnied as they approached. Ateyo set Melanie on the horse before hoping on and connecting his queue and holding on to Melanie before the Pa'li started to charge into the jungle. Melanie held on to Ateyo's arms, but they quickly popped out of the jungle into the plains which the horse slowed to a trot as a group of others approached, they called and Ateyo greeted them as they passed. Tsyal reached out and grabbed Ateyo's arm, "You brought the human back?" he hissed and Ateyo pulled out of his grip, but before Tsyal could say anything the other hunters called for him. Melanie looked up at Ateyo, "You haven't told them?" She snapped and Ateyo looked shock, "I have, just not Tsyal." He huffed and Melanie scolded him and Ateyo took it, "I want off" She snapped and he looked at her and she elbowed him. He grabbed her shirt and lowered her to the ground and she landed on her feet and she looked up at him "You get upset with me and you don't tell your brother?" She huffed before turning and walking, Ateyo looked at the lodges that were still a distance away before dismounting, "Melanie" He called after and she kept walking, he strode up behind her. She glanced back and started to run, but it was inevitable and she knew it as she felt Ateyo behind and reaching to grab her, she dodged and ducked which sent Ateyo stumbling over her. Ateyo was nimble and grabbed her up in his tumble and she ended up on top as he heard his Pa'li approach them, Melanie glared down at him and her shadow casted over his face to bring out his glowing dots. She huffed and pushed herself up but his grip held her in place as she stared to struggle, he tossed her on to the ground next to him before he straddled her. He smirked down at her and she growled, "This isn't funny, Ateyo!" She shouted and he laughed so she swiftly lifted her leg into Ateyo's privates and he flinched and was stunned as she scurried out from under him, but he grabbed her ankle and she fell into the ground. He pulled her back under him and she fought some more before he just laid on top of her and went limp as he rested his head on her chest and pinned her arms, she stopped squirming shortly after and sighed as Ateyo released her arms and hugged her waist. Melanie hugged his head to her chest and kissed the top of it "I'm an alien, huh?" she huffed as she closed her eyes and Ateyo nodded against her breast and she chuckled and he looked at her. "On Earth the thing was a strong man attracting blue women." She continued and he sat up with confusion, "human man with an alien woman, you know?" she laughed as she sat up also and patted his face and he smiled and laughed with her.

They got over their scene which went unseen by the villagers and Ateyo led Melanie and his Pa'li into the village and the people looked and watched Melanie as the three walked toward Ateyo's house, but a loud howl stopped Ateyo. Ateyo turned around to see the Horse clan leader approaching them with a hard face, "You bring human?" Akwey asked and Ateyo nodded without hesitation, "You bring harm." Akwey barked and Ateyo shook his head. "Eywa sees her, she brings no harm." Ateyo's father's voice came and Melanie looked back to see him, "Akwey, we speak in private." He said again and Akwey looked around to see the others before agreeing and following Ateyo's father. Melanie knew Na'vi learned from traditions that were passed down from elders and she noted that Ateyo's father was much older than the leader, who looked to be the same age as Tsyal. Ateyo led Melanie quickly into the lodge, "Wait here" He said before he disappeared back out and Melanie sighed and saw his mother and she smiled at her from her craft work.

Ateyo jogged after his father and Akwey into the main lodge, "So human is for peace?" Akwey said as he crossed his arms and looked up at Ateyo's elderly father. He nodded and as he glanced at Ateyo who had a confused face as he joined his father's side, Akwey saw this and he stared down Ateyo which made the younger Na'vi angry. Akwey smirked and turned away, "We will celebrate Eywa tonight, but then I don't want to see her." He huffed as he exited the lodge and Ateyo looked at his father, as he patted his son's shoulder to slowly lead him out of the lodge and toward theirs again. They found Melanie crafting things with the women as Ateyo joined her side and saw she was beading a string with leaves and other things as his mother made her cloth and other trinkets. Ateyo father mumbled to his mate and she smiled and Melanie watched them before Ateyo whispered in her ear, "Tonight we celebrate you." He said and Melanie looked horrified, "What? Why?" she asked which caught the family off guard, "It is for thanks for you saving our baby and to celebrate Eywa." The mother said and Melanie sighed as Ateyo felt his mother's eyes stare at him for not clarifying it to her. They started to hear the cries of the warriors as they returned with two large Sturmbeast in tow and the on lookers cheered also, the men got up and left to help with the preparation and Melanie's expression didn't change. "Young one?" The older woman started and Melanie sighed again, "I don't really like being the center of attention." Melanie said and the woman smiled, "You will not regret it." She answered softly as her son's mates entered the hut and the two older children greeted Melanie as the women began to work more on crafts as Melanie finished hers and was handed the new born. She looked down at it as he didn't fuss and she smiled because the baby's tail wacked her legs and he sighed as his little hands felt along her arms, "You are good with baby" the mother said the two other women laughed as Melanie smiled at them and the baby began to suck on her finger.

The sun began to set and drums started to be beat and Melanie turned and looked up to see the men enter as she still held the now sleeping baby and its father smiled down at her before his mate joined his side. The family's mother took the baby from Melanie as she handed Ateyo the clothing they had been working on earlier and he looked at Melanie as she stood and followed him out, they passed Tsyal before he ducked into after them and Melanie hung her head. Ateyo looked at her as he crouched and she didn't look into his face, but he began to unbutton her shirt, she pulled away, "I got it." She huffed and Ateyo sighed as he started to unbutton from the bottom of her shirt well she fumbled with the top, she took a step back and looked more frustrated. Ateyo frowned and yanked the shirt and the remaining buttons snapped off and Melanie looked at him with shock and he smirked back as he undid the button on her shorts and she slapped his hand away, "I can dress myself, Ateyo." She said and he chuckled, "Then you can't dress me." He said back she looked confused before she heard one of his brothers leave the lodge and walk toward somewhere, she looked back at Ateyo and he started to add his trinkets. Melanie sighed and touched his knee and he looked at her with a smile before continuing to strip her and add the waist cloth and necklace, before she helped him add his waist collar and arm bands. She looked at Ateyo as he adjusted some things and then down at her own self, she noticed the colors were coordinating between their outfits with greens pale purples and dry yellows, she also felt exposed as the necklace had been layered on from it being made to big. She felt Ateyo staring at her and she looked up at him to see his spots glowing brightly as the sunset dipped and Melanie smiled at him until she heard children laugh and looked over to see his nephew and niece, they were called away by their grandparents and Ateyo took Melanie's hand. They walked around the lodge and into the glowing heart of village were the clan gathered and the bon fire was being lit, musical na'vi were already discovering a rhyme amongst themselves and men could already be heard laughing. Melanie felt fooled because she could close her eyes and image her own family reunion bon fires in the Southern United States on Earth; she felt at home until she opened her eyes and remembered how she was the only outsider. Tingal stuck close to the couple and had stayed on the opposite side of Melanie as Ateyo and Melanie felt it helped to block attention so she was grateful; Ateyo had noticed none of his friends approached him. He spotted them from afar and smiled and they would smile back before looking away, he didn't dwell on it as he felt Melanie relaxing in between him and his brother.

The trio had traveled past Atan'eko and his mate along with other young couples, "Ateyo! Melanie!" Atan'eko called happily and the three stopped as Ateyo smiled and started toward them and Melanie grabbed two of Tingal's fingers to pull him along. Atan'eko introduced Melanie to three other young couples and each male having a baby hung on their chest, she smiled and they greeted her as they sat in the grass. Tingal had his head in his hand and resting his elbow on his knee as his tail flicked, Melanie watched him as she just over heard the group's conversation.

After the meat was done cooking they continued into singing and dancing as well as drinking and Tingal took advantage of Ateyo being invited to drink with the older males and snuck off. Melanie stayed by Ateyo's side while they began, but the other men's mates wondered toward the fire to dance with their babies and Melanie tip-toed away and into the out skirt darkness. She saw Tingal wondering into the taller grass and past a herd of Direhorses, she stayed at a distances and relied on his bioluminescent markings to track him into the distances. He stopped and stood on the other side of the herd and looked about before hearing an echo, there was another Na'vi who emerged from the jungle and Melanie smiled as the two approached each other. "Melanie!" two males called from the village and Melanie crouched to the ground before turning back to find Atan'eko and Ateyo still drinking and looking for her and as she appeared Ateyo got noticeably more excited. Ateyo's tail wrapped itself around Melanie's arm as he led her toward a group of young Na'vi who had gathered and were becoming loud with excitement, they were shouting cheers as Melanie caught a glimpse of what they surrounding and she winced as she heard the Young Na'vi howl in pain. There was an older member of the clan who a bundle of sharp spikes that she was driving through the bridge of the younger Na'vi's nose, another young male sat down in front of after the last had moved into the arms of his fellows. Melanie couldn't watch the process and she looked up at Ateyo who had a hand planted his hand over his nose as he watched his brother Atan'eko get in the line to have it done and Melanie looked around to find his mate with the other women who stood nearby to watch. "Ateyo are you going to do it?" Melanie asked and Ateyo laughed, "Maybe if I drink enough" He replied and she winced as another male screamed and began laughing and the cheering started again. She saw the young males face dripping with blood as he approached them and hugged Atan'eko as they cheered together before the Na'vi stumbled to his mate, she noticed Atan'eko had a smear on his face and drips down his chest and he rubbed them off before continuing. Ateyo looked unsure now and she smirked at him until there was chipper call and the rest of the males that had anything left to drink had chugged it and called back, Ateyo was one of them and his tail released Melanie as he joined the group that were going back to get more. She laughed and caught a glimpse of the older couples that were nested on thicker foliage, there were three couples counting Ateyo's parents. She walked toward them and his parents smiled warmly and the others greeted her, "What do you think?" Ateyo's mother asked as she grabbed some of Melanie's long hair and flipped it over the young woman's shoulder. The two older women cooed and laughed as Ateyo's mother waited for a response, "The nose thing" She started and the men laughed and she looked embarrassed, "They get drunk enough to have no fear then they see who won't cry." She said Melanie laughed before she weakly trailed off as she saw Atan'eko sit next to the woman. "He will scream" Their father said in a deep voice and his mate smacked his arm, the na'vi went to poke the side of his nose, but he hoped up. The group laughed, but the father shook his head and Melanie laughed as well as she watched the boys go off and drink more.

After a few more drinks and couples slowly started to vanish to the point where Melanie saw Tsyal and his family sitting near the bon fire while his children danced and he talked to two other male warriors that were painted and had been drinking. Melanie looked over at the group who were still waiting their turns for the piercing as they whooped and cheered and even the elder couples called with excitement and she saw the Father smiling, the group cleared to show Atan'eko rising and pumping a fist in the air. Melanie got up and walked toward the men as Atan'eko hugged Ateyo and spilled blood on his youngest brother before reaching to for the spike and Ateyo slapping his hand away and laughing. Melanie laughed and Ateyo glanced down at her before guiding his drunk brother to his mate who had given their baby to Tsyal's mate as the two wondered off into the out skirt darkness, it reminded Melanie and she grabbed Ateyo's hand and he smiled down at her. When they began to ascend into the night they didn't have the encouragement that had followed the other couples, Melanie didn't notice, but Ateyo felt the scorn and it didn't mix well with the drinks.

"I saw Tingal come out this way." Melanie mumbled as she had Ateyo in tow, he was much too drunk to even be able to hear her whisper of even have enough sense to crouch, but he stumbled at his full height. They heard rustling and hushed moans before Melanie let go of Ateyo's hand and drop, she looked back to see him looking about in a daze before slamming her arm into the back of his knees which caused him to topple over. He laughed and Melanie jumped on him, "What is wrong with you?" she hissed as she heard a louder moan and Ateyo smiled wickedly, "You are spirited" He said huskily and Melanie looked at him with a horrified face. "You're drunk" she said softly and started to slide of his body before he grabbed her, before she could say anything he kissed her and was on top of her, "No, Ateyo" She said as he pulled her ankles to his shoulders and continued to kiss her. She made strange noises from being stretched and squished by his weight; however Ateyo thought they were pleasurable and continued to occupy her mouth, he sat back for a quick second before his body shook with a hiccup. Melanie gasped for breath as Ateyo looked about like he was going to puke, but only continued to hiccup which caused her to laugh, until she covered her mouth as she heard the other couple move about more. Ateyo shook his head violently until he leaned forward again, but allowing Melanie's legs to rest on his hips instead "We are not about to do that when there are others next to us!" She snapped quietly and Ateyo looked confused before throwing an arm in air and cheering which caused echoes of response from other men. Melanie felt dumbfounded as Ateyo began to suckle her neck and his hands traveled her body quickly removing an articles that way be in the way, his fingers found her sex and she hissed in response as she was still sore. Ateyo didn't notice, but as he tried to plunge in a slender finger she grabbed his hand and pushed on his chest with the other hand, he simply laughed as he sat up. "You make everything difficult." He huffed as he rubbed himself on her and she arched her back as it felt good without the pressure, he moved back and she watched him as he licked his lips before lifting her hips up and licking her. He licked her harshly and forcefully as she watched him stare back at her which in a way felt intimidating, but it just added excitement as the couple nearby moaned louder which cause Melanie to suck in a breath and hold it. Ateyo had a crossed face before he closed his eyes and focused more on his task, but Melanie stayed silent until he penetrated her with his tongue and lapping at her g-spot. Melanie released a high pitched moan as her body shook and she was amazed by the size and length of his tongue as he continued to repeat the process until her nails dug into his knees before he placed her lower half against his waist again and proceeded to rub against her. Melanie panted and rolled her hips against him and he prodded her entrance before she hissed again and sat up, "It still hurts" she panted and Ateyo began to look disappointed as he looked at her face as she recovered from her scare. She sighed and pushed him backwards so he would lay in the grass as she groped his member and licked it, she drug her tongue up and down his length and watched his face as he smiled and rolled his hips response. She stopped and Ateyo propped himself up on an elbow to look at her to only find her placing his penis in between her breast, she took his tip in her mouth as her chest moved up and down and Ateyo laid back with a victorious moan. She almost choked as Ateyo got only louder the quicker she moved and watched as he withered howled in an over dramatic performance before he caught his breath propped himself up again and Melanie paused to look at him. "It doesn't feel the same." He said as he tried to retain his laughter and Melanie glared at him, "Ateyo, I told you" She started again but Ateyo sat up and rolled her on to her back. She protested and Ateyo only smiled more as she fought and tried to block him, he rubbed his fingers against her which tamed her only slightly until he was as her entrance again. He smashed his lips against hers and inserted his tip until he felt Melanie trying to bite his lip, he pulled out and she released it before his shoulder was in its place and he penetrated her again. She bite hard and cried a bit before she could reach his braid and plant his tendrils to her chest, he froze as they felt the combined flood of emotion and he eased back as Melanie relaxed and felt less pain. Ateyo panted and tried to pull out, but Melanie's legs locked him in place, he grabbed her knees and pulled them back slowly as she fought back. Ateyo pulled them up and together before grabbing her ankles and tossing them to his right shoulder and sliding deeper into her as she relaxed and moaned, Ateyo felt the extra tightness and began to rock his hips as while going slowly deeper. Melanie's face flushed as she moaned and withered and Ateyo hiccupped and finished, but still kept his pace and added more speed and Melanie arched and howled. Ateyo sat up and panted as he looked around before lying next to Melanie and pulling her on top of him while he kissed her face as he disconnected from her. Melanie rested her head on his chest to hear him breath and softly his heartbeat, it proved to be her lullaby because she fell asleep before Ateyo began to stroke her hair.

* * *

Aurthor's Note: For the sake of guessing anatomy Ateyo's size as 9ft and half, which is half a foot taller than Heroic stature. Heroic Stature makes a 6 foot tall man 9 feet in height while as the average size of a human male's penis is 6 inches and average height is 6 feet. Which leaves the possibility of a 9 inch and half or 10 inch penis give or take by preferred fantasy, but thanks to those who read and enjoy my story (even the sex scenes)!


End file.
